


争吵？

by kongchong



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 吉姆跟布莱尔吵了一架





	

**Author's Note:**

> 非常想看他们吵架……_(:з」∠)_  
> 放飞自我的一篇文，感觉找回了很久前写大纲文时候的感觉，非常兴奋非常激动非常的OOC_(:з」∠)_  
> 各位旁友吃安利呀_(:з」∠)_

01  
布莱尔已经整整三天没有出现在警局里头，西蒙在心里反复念叨了几句自己并不是多事也不是担心布莱尔只是好奇后才在吉姆做完工作总结准备离开时装作顺便问问的样子询问了布莱尔为什么没有来。  
吉姆的手放在门把上，一只手摸摸鼻子，摸摸后颈，湛蓝的眼珠子漫无目的的转了转才瓮声瓮气吞吞吐吐地说，“因为吵架。”  
西蒙手里头的雪茄差点没因为吉姆这句话掉在他裤子上，他盯着吉姆笑了几声，“你为什么跟布莱尔吵架？”  
吉姆心想你怎么就知道是我要和他吵？但他仔细回忆了一下，好像还真是这样。心里组织了下语言准备跟西蒙说的时候，后者像赶苍蝇一样的冲他摆了摆手，“不听不听，出去出去，你们的事你们自己解决，三天后布莱尔最好高高兴兴地出现在警局。”  
——说好的我们自己解决呢老大？吉姆挤着脸出了办公室。

02  
吉姆脾气不太好，跟谁都有可能吵起来，但对方一旦换成布莱尔，不管吉姆像火箭炮还是手榴弹，只要布莱尔吭一声吉姆随时都可以变成比三岁小孩子手里头肆意揉捏的玩具更安全的东西——这大概是什么神奇的魔法。更别提他俩吵架了，没人见过他们的俩的怒气能憋半天的，不出半天，铁定又会变成一口一个酋长吉姆在警局结伴而行周身仿佛散发刺眼光芒的一对儿搭档。  
所以，三天，吵一次架冷三天是什么概念？他们搭档要结束？还是他们仍然会合好？  
吉姆拿报纸挡住脸，假装听不到他们的窃窃私语相互打赌的声音。  
说起来，他们吵架的理由很蠢。吉姆事后想了想，纠正一下，应该是自己因为一个微不足道的原因冲布莱尔发火逼得他三天没有回他们的公寓，这个，很蠢，很傻，很神经。  
但是当进门看到布莱尔把那个陌生女人压在他们经常坐着的沙发上时，他总感觉自己脑子里有根弦嘣地一声断了。

03  
吉姆开门后就是那个画面，布莱尔将一个漂亮的陌生的女人压在他们常呆的沙发上，空气中浓烈的香水味完全占据了那股清清淡淡的草药味，逼得吉姆打了几个喷嚏，总觉得这个画面似曾相识。  
布莱尔在这期间已经大步走到了他面前，身上沾着那香水，吉姆揉着鼻子往旁边走了几步，看到女性的外套扔在他们的餐桌上，还有丝巾。然后他听到布莱尔结结巴巴地给他们做介绍——那是布莱尔的初恋。  
“哦——”吉姆嗅到掺杂着沐浴露的清香后拉长了音调，看向布莱尔的视线里总是带了那么点似笑非笑，“初恋？”  
布莱尔的初恋把他们之前的甜蜜点滴描述了个遍，吃饭的时候还握住了布莱尔的手。哦，吉姆那时候才意识到他居然还咬着牙允许他们在自己家里放着某个部落里大地的音乐畅谈过往，甚至还容忍了在一个餐桌上吃饭。  
但吉姆印象中之后的事情就不是那么好了，在跟布莱尔收拾餐具的时候嘲讽地跟他说了是不是打扰了他们，他是不是该走留出地方来让他们办事——之类的。  
布莱尔停下手中的活，双手沾满了泡沫，他把眼睛瞪得老大，透明的蓝眼珠像是要掉出来似的，然后他垂下眼睛，嘴巴里嘟囔着，你是老爸还是老妈管真多——之类的。  
吉姆冷哼说，“是你叔叔。”  
“我没有你这么年轻的叔叔。”布莱尔瞪着他。然后他们唇枪舌剑互相指责了对方一通。  
吉姆的立场是在一个公寓住要遵守同居公约不许带女人回家做，不能有陌生人进他的公寓。  
布莱尔这边是解释了他并没有也不会那是因为他踩到了该死的毯子，顺带吐槽了他过于强烈的领地意识。  
“初恋，沐浴露，毯子？”吉姆冷哼一声。  
布莱尔沉默着放下正在洗的盘子，用满是泡沫的手甩向吉姆的脸，在吉姆被泡沫蛰了眼的时候布莱尔飞快的揍了他两拳，嘴里头骂着死吧混蛋！一边带着初恋跑了出去。  
该死的哨兵五感让他变得痛苦极了，但他匆忙用清水洗净的时候还不忘听着布莱尔跑到了方向说了什么。  
“你们突然怎么了？”布莱尔的初恋问。  
布莱尔气得呼哧呼哧地，“他占我便宜！”

04  
说是吵架也不算是，吉姆承认是自己的问题——但是布莱尔也不应该——那样。而且开什么玩笑？不小心踩着地毯就会把人压倒吗？别逗了！而且布莱尔看他初恋的样子他再熟悉不过了。眼睛睁得大大的，一眨不眨，嘴巴微微张开，嘴角还微微向上翘，标准的痴迷样。  
而吉姆对此感到窝火。  
再加上今日逐渐严重的感冒，使他整个人都处在一种微妙的低气压中。有人给他送感冒药，但在火车上那次简直记忆犹新，从那以后他就只吃布莱尔给他的，含在舌根下，虽然味道会让他难受得把整张脸皱在一起，但确实很管用，然后布莱尔就在一旁看着他，像小孩子一样摆出一副“我很乖我很棒你要不要夸夸我”的模样，浅蓝的眼睛睁得大大的，一眨不眨，嘴巴微微张开，嘴角还得意地微微向上翘。  
哦等等，他好像错过了什么讯息——不过可能也不重要。  
他头晕晕沉沉，脑子里全是布莱尔，他很恶趣味的喜欢看布莱尔气鼓鼓的样子，包括三天前他们吵架的时候，瞪着他的时候，可爱极了。  
桌子被敲了敲，吉姆感觉震耳欲聋，他扶着额头支在桌子上叹了口气，“我是不是有病啊——”  
“什么？”梅根凑得近了一点，“吉姆？”  
“没什么——”吉姆抬起头看梅根，“怎么了？”  
“出警。”

05  
布莱尔不在的几天梅根就跟吉姆成了搭档。动不动就毒枭炸弹抢银行的小瀑布城这几天也难得安静，追个小偷抓个车祸逃逸都是小案件了。  
今天这个就大一点，一对情侣在酒店里殉情自杀。  
吉姆不知怎么就想到布莱尔跟他那个初恋双双躺在酒店的双人床上安详辞世的画面，一个激灵清醒了很多，脑袋不疼了眼睛也不花了，腰腿有劲上下十八层不是问题。开着警笛踩着油门，跟疯了一样往酒店去。  
梅根坐在他旁边凉凉地开口，“现在你知道怕了？”  
“什么？”吉姆没心思理她，一心只想着去现场确认看看是不是那个小混蛋。  
梅根还有功夫看他乐，“你为什么跟桑迪（Sandy）吵架？”  
“我没跟他吵架。”吉姆勉强分散出一点注意，“别说话。”  
梅根哼了哼，“你知道警局里打赌吧？我赌你们还是会在一起。别让我输。”  
而吉姆根本没在听。  
警局到酒店不算很远，二十分钟的车程。吉姆一下车就往案发现场跑，一边侧耳听着布莱尔的任何声音，在众多混杂的气味之中寻找熟悉的草药味——好吧他勉强还可以寻找一下那个刺鼻的香水味。  
而事实上，那个香水味已经消失，熟悉的草药味离案发现场越近就越浓烈。  
吉姆并没有听到任何布莱尔发出的任何说话声。他慢下了脚步，想往相反的方向走，但那味道拽着他让他动弹不得。他想到很有可能那个死去的男人就是布莱尔——这个念头使他周身发冷，喉咙想被无形的手死死掐住一般，然后他发现他在颤抖，每向前走一步他内心的恐惧就加深一层。  
他还没有跟布莱尔道歉，他那天跟他吵架的原因更加愚蠢和不成熟，他还有想跟布莱尔分享的东西，他的公寓，食物，爱好等等——  
如果是布莱尔——  
吉姆想起来布莱尔揍自己那几下，不疼不痒，如果他当时因为那几拳叫出来也是因为他装的。但现在他感觉那些拳头结结实实地打在他身上。  
他快接近门口了，心跟着提到嗓子眼。  
直到他听到旁边有一个咚地一声脑袋撞到墙，然后因为疼痛呻吟咒骂的声音。  
那他再熟悉不过了，吉姆一转头就看到隔壁房门前有一个毛茸茸脑袋的年轻人把脸埋在自己的手掌里，嘴巴里低咒几句就转过头来瞪他。  
然后吉姆就在对方充满怒意的注目中笑出了声。  
梅根给了他一拳，示意他在死者面前保持安静严肃，然后冲布莱尔挥了挥手。  
“抱歉。”吉姆咳了一声克制了自己，但只要视线接触到捂着脑门因为疼痛龇牙咧嘴的布莱尔就憋不住要翘起嘴角。  
布莱尔没事，布莱尔只是在隔壁，布莱尔的初恋也不在了，这很好。  
吉姆感觉自己又能正常呼吸了，他换上严肃的脸进去检查，在全身心投入工作前还是忍不住感叹一下。  
——布莱尔真可爱，是吧？

06  
搜查取证收好尸体后他们就该回警局，梅根跟布莱尔聊天，吉姆在一旁看他。年轻人看起来还在生气，每次把视线移到他这边总是气鼓鼓的。梅根聊完后他过去站在布莱尔面前，低他一头的年轻人看着他，然后吉姆忘了该说什么。  
“西蒙想你。”吉姆说。  
“梅根说了。”布莱尔回答。  
“乔尔想你。”吉姆说。  
“梅根说了。”布莱尔回答。  
“H想你。”吉姆说。  
“梅根说了。”布莱尔回答。  
“卡西想你。”吉姆说。  
“梅根说了。”布莱尔回答。  
吉姆面无表情：“……梅根还有什么没说的？”  
布莱尔看着他。  
吉姆咳了咳，“什么时候回来？”  
“看心情。”然后这个拽拽的小朋友就啪得关上门把埃里森警探隔在门外。  
吉姆摸着鼻子在前面走，梅根恨铁不成钢一脸悲痛，“这样下去我会输的。”

07  
但也不见得。  
隔天梅根就接到了布莱尔的电话，布莱尔用他欢快的语调跟她聊了些有的没的，警局的所有人都问了个遍。就是没有问坐在不远处竖着耳朵听她讲电话的吉姆·埃里森。  
梅根在椅子上转了几圈，翘着嘴角用目光瞥一旁站起来装作倒水喝然后离她近了点的吉姆。电话那头的布莱尔还在支支吾吾，梅根声音高了些说，“吉姆简直就是个病毒源。”  
“什么？”布莱尔声音立马严肃了起来，吉姆也跟着把视线转移过来，“他是病了吗？呃……昨天看他状态有点不对劲，怎么今天严重地爬不起来了吗？”  
“倒也不至于——”梅根拉长了音调，吉姆此时已经站在她旁边了，“我没见他吃药。”  
“合适的药找不到。”吉姆声音比昨天听起来严重一点。  
听到吉姆声音布莱尔立马拔高了音调，“你根本没有找。”  
“找了，没有。”吉姆接过梅根的电话，“立柜，橱柜，床头柜，找遍了。”  
布莱尔电话那头深吸口气，一字一顿地跟他描述了半天具体位置在哪。吉姆捧着电话笑，他完全可以想象到布莱尔用手在空中比划，一脸认真的模样。然后他发现布莱尔的声音还挺好听，至少他听起来觉得很好，温和的像小太阳一样。从耳部开始蔓延到全身，整个人都变得安静起来。  
“吉姆？你还在吗？”大概很久没听到他的回答，布莱尔试着叫了下吉姆。  
“酋长。”吉姆捏着话筒沉默了一会儿，对方也是，他可以听到布莱尔小心翼翼地呼吸声，吉姆突然意识到布莱尔已经很长时间没在他身边转悠了，他也很久没有闻到来自布莱尔身上清淡的草药味。  
吉姆叹了口气，说，“对不起。”  
“什么？”布莱尔有点反应不过来。  
“我那天——不应该说那些话，那真的太蠢了——还有——”吉姆顿了顿，“之后再说把。”  
“什么？”布莱尔深吸两口气，“所以你听懂药在哪了吗？”  
“等你在酒店住够了就回来吧。”马上回来。吉姆揉着额头，压低了声音对布莱尔说。  
“所以，你知道药在哪吗？”布莱尔又问了一遍。  
“不知道。”  
“吉姆！！”布莱尔愤怒地喊道。  
然后吉姆果断地挂了电话。

08  
有人在他的公寓里。  
吉姆拎着大包小包的食材站在楼下，来往的行人从他面前走过。天已经黑了，暖黄色的路灯照着整条路。吉姆把所有注意力都放在自己的公寓里，他听到有人在他公寓里翻东西，一边咬着牙骂骂咧咧的，词汇量丰富到让他惊讶——人类学家都这样吗？  
可能不是，没有任何一个人类学家会像楼上这位一样了。  
吉姆听到布莱尔锁门的声音后立马拎着大包小包跑上去，把布莱尔堵在楼梯上。  
见到他布莱尔跟见了鬼似的，惊吓的表情一览无余。  
“你为什么在这儿？”  
“顺路买了很多食材。”吉姆面无表情，“吃饭吗？”  
布莱尔眼睛上下打量着他，“你别想就这样打发我。”  
吉姆耸耸肩，布莱尔就从口袋里掏出一小草包。吉姆太熟悉那个了，皱着鼻子要躲，被布莱尔拽住领子，“这是你欠我的。”然后给他塞进了嘴巴里。  
古怪的气味和苦味蔓延到他的口腔，哨兵超人的味觉更是加强了这一感受。布莱尔紧张兮兮地重复了好几遍含在舌根下含在舌根下，饶是吉姆立刻就这么做了苦味仍然遍布在他嘴巴里每一处。  
“这还差不多。”布莱尔心满意足的拍拍吉姆的胸膛，从他手上接过一半的食材，絮絮叨叨地跟他讲起来最近研究的人类心理学说。  
吉姆为了转移注意，就拼命地把布莱尔的每一个音调收进耳朵里。  
他们又变得跟往常一样，做饭，吃饭，洗碗，在这之后两个人瘫在沙发上看他们共同喜欢的电视节目。布莱尔放在茶几上的书本笔一点都没动过，还是他走之前的样子，布莱尔回来后整理了一下，然后说起来那天初恋来的事情。  
“我真的是被地毯绊了一下。”布莱尔举双手发誓，“她淋雨，我遇到她，然后她进来洗澡。”  
吉姆把两人喝的放在茶几上，伸手揉了揉布莱尔毛茸茸的头发，“我相信你——要来点爆米花吗？”  
“要。”布莱尔点点头。

09  
吉姆捧着爆米花走向沙发的时候，突然有什么东西让他脚下一滑，捧着一桶的爆米花倾覆在地，当吉姆反应过来时，布莱尔就在他怀里头笑得跟什么似的。  
吉姆看着布莱尔笑弯了的眼睛，鼻前混着草药和焦糖的甜味，爆米花哗啦啦地落地声敲打着地面，也敲打着他的心。  
“地毯。”布莱尔伸手抓起落在沙发上的爆米花塞进嘴巴里，咔嚓咔嚓的，“你糖放太少了。”  
“是吗？”吉姆捡了一颗尝了尝，看着布莱尔说，“明明很甜。”  
然后他意识到自己那天为什么那么生气。  
他撑着沙发垫爬起来，把视线转移到一边，努力不去看布莱尔，垂着眼睛，生怕布莱尔会从他眼里看到什么秘密。  
吉姆听到自己的心在狂跳。  
——还有布莱尔的。

10  
第二天布莱尔跟着吉姆出现在警局的时候，众人悲喜交加纷纷掏出钱塞给梅根。布莱尔绕在梅根身边转问她发生了什么。  
梅根凑近了他，还没说话布莱尔就被一脸冷漠的吉姆拽着头发进了西蒙办公室。  
“小气。”梅根撅着嘴巴小声说。  
听到后的吉姆哼了一声。  
就是小气。


End file.
